Midnight Blue Silk
by SinningBySilence
Summary: "She shouldn't be doing this. Not with him." Rating says it all. Outlaw Queen.


_**What happens when I ask for OQ prompts on Tumblr?**_

_**Smut. That's what happens.**_

_**I'll be honest, there's nothing much here other than that, but I hope you'll read and enjoy anyway. To the anon who sent the prompt: I sincerely hope when you asked for Regina and Robin's "first time" you were looking for an M rating and not something tame and fluffy leading up to it. If this isn't what you were wanted, I am so sorry.**_

_**Anyway, happy reading!**_

* * *

She wasn't sure what she expected when she'd agreed to go on this date with Robin. She certainly hadn't planned on inviting him into her bed. Now here she is, half naked and sighing as he peppers kisses up and down her neck and lets his hands wander all over her body.

She shouldn't be doing this. Not with him.

But, damn, is he irresistible and—_fuck_. He found the _spot_.

A quiet moan escapes her lips as they fall backwards onto the bed together. All he's wearing at this point is a pair of boxers, and she's reduced to a puddle as his arousal makes itself apparent against her thigh. He trails his lips down her neck, to her collarbone, further down to her belly, and to her thighs. Meanwhile, his hands run down the smooth curves of her sides, meeting the edge of her panties.

For a moment, he toys with the midnight blue lace, intent on teasing her. He moves back up her body and their lips and tongues meet. She clings to him, exploring every inch of him she can reach. In a way, it's comforting—his warmth, his kisses, his touch. It's lust and love rolled into one.

"Regina," he rasps, and she looks up at him. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She pulls him down for a passionate kiss. "God, yes."

In a swift movement, she's reaching for his boxers and pushing them down his legs. He moves so he can kick them off before returning his attention back to her. A shiver runs through her when she feels his fingers trace her skin, slowly making their way down her body and ever close to her aching center. Her breath hitches as he slips his hand into her panties and to her wet folds.

A low moan escapes her when he strokes her clit with one skilled finger. He leans over to kiss her again, never stopping his ministrations, and it's almost too much for her. With one hand she clutches the covers while the other threads through his hair to deepen their kiss. Her back arches off the bed as he presses two fingers inside of her, and in that moment she needs more. She wants _him_. She needs _him_.

Regina grasps Robins wrist to stop him and indicates her underwear.

"Take it off," she breathes, nibbling at his earlobe and causing him to groan.

She whimpers at the loss of his touch as he sits up to slide her panties down her legs. He does it slowly, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites down her legs and back up. The throbbing in her core is growing more intense by the second as his mouth moves closer to the apex of her thighs. Shit. She needs him to touch her, but he's taking his sweet fucking time and—_oh. Ohhhh._

Her head falls back and she mewls loudly when she feels his mouth on her. The coil in her belly is tightening again, and she knows it won't be much longer. Soon her hips are moving with him, and she's pressing a hand to his head to keep him in place. She's close—so damn close. All it takes is a swipe of his tongue before her legs quiver and she's crying out her release.

For a moment she lies there, sated and out of breath as she comes down from her high.

Robin, meanwhile, crawls back over her body and places a kiss between her bra-covered breasts. Then his lips find hers, slowing down this time and allowing them to savor the taste of one another. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek before pressing a soft skiss to her forehead. She strokes his cheek as well and then begins to lightly run her fingers through his golden brown waves. The moment feels too emotional, too intimate in comparison to the desperate, fiery passion that they had started with. But it also feels too damn _right_.

And that frightens the hell out of her.

For a moment, she glances over at this wrist to get another look at his tattoo. _That fucking tattoo_. The minute she saw it, she knew what was between them was more than she had ever intended. Every time he looked at her, every time he touched her in the slightest, she pictured that tattoo. She remembered the tavern and the chance she had given up that night. She remembered her fear of letting go of her anger to be happy.

Now here she is, completely vulnerable and exposed to him; giving all of herself to him and taking every bit of himself that he is offering to her.

She really should hate him. She should be protecting her heart and making sure neither he nor anyone else could break it ever again. But she didn't. She wasn't. And she doesn't want to.

Another kiss to her lips, and she's snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you," he kisses her, "have any," another kiss, "idea," kiss, "how stunningly beautiful you are?"

Her heart soars and blood rushes to her cheeks at his words. She can't remember the last time anyone ever told her that and meant it.

"Robin, I . . ."

She begins to form a response, but before she can get it out, his lips are on her neck and all concentration is gone. Robin Hood had successfully melted Regina Mills into a puddle of emotions and pure lust all at once. That was something no man, not even Daniel, had been able to do before. And she welcomes it with every fiber of her being.

Regina can feel her system start to buzz again with need. Robin's hardness pressed against her only fuels that, and soon she's letting need take over. Without warning, she flips them over and straddles him. He groans when she grinds her wet arousal against him, and his hands find her waist. She leans over bring her mouth to his, meanwhile letting her fingers trace the broad, strong planes of his chest.

He raises himself up to allow them to sit face to face. Regina continues to move against him, grinning when his eyes close in pleasure. After a moment, he reaches behind her to unhook her bra, and she shakes it off before tossing it aside. She releases a moan when his lips find her breasts, kissing around the edges of one before lightly suckling on one hardened bud and then giving the same attention to the other. She can feel him smiling against her skin.

In that moment, she can't wait any longer, and she's certain he can't either. She reaches between them and watches as his eyes practically roll back into his head when she takes his hard length into her hand.

"Regina," he chokes out as she continues to stroke him. "I won't long last if—if you—"

Then she's lowering herself onto him, sighing at the feeling of finally joining her body with his.

"I know," she says on a breath which turns into a moan as she begins to move.

Her forehead rests against his as they begin to build a rhythm together. They're both clinging to one another, touching and tasting everywhere they can reach. He begins to feast on her breasts again, and she moves faster. She leans over to nibble at his pulse point before bringing her lips up to suck his earlobe, all the while whispering to him about her desire; softly moaning his name into his ear and spurring him on. The angle is amazing, allowing him to hit _just that spot_ inside of her with every thrust.

She sighs as she feels pleasure building within her. Her head tilts back, eyes closed, and he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Their breaths become labored and choppy, and it's only a matter of time before they'll be soaring over the edge. It's pure bliss as they ride out their passion. Every touch and kiss sets Regina's body on fire, and she's quickly reaching her peak. Finally, she lets go with a cry, taking him with her as her walls tighten around him.

They both collapse onto the mattress when it's over, chests heaving and hearts beating wildly in sync. Regina rolls off of him, surprised she can move at all. Her entire body feels like jello.

She allows herself to rest her head on Robin's shoulder, welcoming his embrace as he wraps his arms around her naked form. A content sigh leaves her lips when he begins to trace patterns along her back. She doesn't run. She doesn't tense up and turn away from him. She welcomes it, relishes in the feeling of being in his arms.

It feels wonderful.

In the morning, they'll figure out what this means. The afterglow will fade, and they'll decide where they stand. For now, though, neither one of them cares. Simply being with and having one another is enough. And it's enough to make Regina want to stay.

* * *

_***Blushes fiercely and hides under desk* Ummm...well...there's that.**_

_**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I'm open to whatever you have to say.**_


End file.
